Der Fall Malfoy
by Morgaine Mayfair
Summary: Lucius steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Kann seine ExFreundin aus der Schulzeit ihm behilflich sein?
1. 1 Später Besuch

_Disclaimer: Fast alle, in dieser Geschichte genannten Personen, Orte,Zaubersprüche etc.gehören J.K.Rowling, außer der Charakterder Meredith, dergehört mir._

_Ich ziehe keinen finanziellen Nutzen aus den Stories, sondern Schreibeeinzig zum Vergnügen._

_Dies ist meine erste FanFiction die ich jemals geschrieben habe. Das ist jetzt drei Jahre her. Vielleicht keinMeisterwerk (und immernoch nicht fertig) aber ich bin froh, dass sie den Weg ins Internet gefunden hat._

_ÜberReview und Feedback freu ichmich immer sehr, also schreibt mir wie es euch gefällt._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Der Fall Malfoy

1.Kapitel

Später Besuch

Es war ihr noch nicht wirklich bewusst was gerade passiert war.

Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie noch gemütlich auf der Couch gelegen und ein Buch gelesen. Granny war den ganzen Tag schon nicht ansprechbar gewesen, sie hockte nur och vor ihrer Kristallkugel...

Sie hatte ihr schon so oft zu erklären versucht, dass nicht funktionieren würde, nicht hier.

Und dann klingelte es.

Das Geräusch der Klingel erschreckte sie. Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht einmal mehr wo dieses schreckliche, bis ins Mark erschütternde Geräusch überhaupt herkam noch was er bedeutete. Sie zögerte für einen Moment, entscheid sich dann aber doch dafür sich überraschen zu lassen. Mal sehen, wer sich da verirrt hat.

Der Korridor bis zur Tür war dunkel, nur mit Kerzen beleuchtet, wenigstens etwas änderte sich nie. Der Türknauf war kühl und sie hörte den Regen an die rieseigen Milchglasscheiben, die die Tür umrahmten, peitschen. Mit flauen Gefühl öffnete sie die Tür. Noch nie, soweit sie sich erinnerte, hatte sie Besuch gehabt. Die Kühle des Abends und des gerade hereingebrochenen Winters zog durch den Flur. Es war dunkel, deshalb konnte sie nur die Sihoulette eines großen Mannes erkennen.

„Meredith Temper?" drang es aus der Dunkelheit. Seine Stimme war tief und angenehm und...vertraut?

Sie zögerte. „Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?" Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sich irgendjemand mit ihnen einen Scherz erlaubte. Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, trat die dunkele Gestalt ins Licht und sie wusste, dass es ganz sicher kein Scherz war.

Sie hatte ihn beinahe nicht wieder erkannt. Wie lange war es her? Zehn, zwölf Jahre? Er war sah alt aus. Älter als er eigentlich war. Als ob er sein Leben in doppelter Geschwindigkeit verlebt hatte. Aber was sie am meisten erstaunte war, dass er überhaupt noch lebte.

Sein schwarzes Haar war so wie sie es kannte, schulterlang und glatt. Nur ein paar graue Strähnen hatten sich hineingeschlichen. Seine dunklen Augen musterten sie, etwas flehendes lag in seinem Blick... Nein, all die Jahre hatte sie ohne das Alles gelebt, gut gelebt.

Zugegeben, am Anfang war es ihr schwer gefallen aber nach einer gewissen zeit hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, ja es sogar gemocht. War er jetzt hier um all das kaputt zu machen? Sie würde es nie erfahren, wenn sie ihn vor der Tür stehen ließe. „Komm herein Sev, und erzähl mir was passiert ist."

Sie sprachen schon seit zwei Stunden.

Er hatte nicht glauben können, dass sie immer noch so schön war. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert, im Gegensatz zu ihm, doch das wusste er. Er hatte oft geträumt er würde sie finden. Doch er saß hier und sprach mit ihr wie vor 13 Jahren.

Wie früher unterbrach sie ihn nicht, wie früher saß sie wieder im Schneidersitz vor ihm und sah ihm mit diesen grünen Augen an. Grüne Augen und rotes Haar... 13 Jahre, waren die wirklich vergangen? War das alles wirklich passiert? Er musste aufpassen sich nicht zu sehr von ihrer bebenden Brust ablenken zu lassen, die mit jedem Satz den er beendete kräftiger bebte.

Dumbledore hatte recht gehabt. Sie hatte immer noch etwas für ihn übrig. Dennoch, warum er jetzt hier war.. würde sie es verstehen? Die ganze Sache mit Black schien sie gar nicht wirklich zu interessieren. Keine fragen. Keine Kommentare.

Lucius.

Gefängnis.

Zwei Worte die er zwangsläufig immer wieder wiederholen musste, die einzigen an denen man eine Reaktion von ihr messen konnte.

Aber nicht ein Wort.

Er hatte schon längst aufgehört zu sprechen und dennoch saß sie nur da und sah ihn an. Starke Frau. Schöne Frau. Von ihrer Familie verstoßen für das Leben, das sie führte und dann aufgeben musste.

Das Feuer im Kamin war ausgegangen.

„Damit ich dich recht verstehe, alter Freund," ihre Stimme klang schwach und erstickt angesichts dieser Situation. Er hätte sie nicht fragen dürfen. „Dumbledore will, dass ich Voldemort ausspioniere? Und der beste Weg dafür ist, mich wieder mit Lucius zusammenzubringen, den ich dann aushorchen soll? DAS ist sein Plan?"

Er seufzte. „Eigentlich ist das die letzte Chance an ihm dran zu bleiben. Unglücklicherweise hat Cornelius Fudge ihn gleich festnehmen und nach Askaban bringen lassen. Wir hätten dich nie gebraucht, hätten sie ihn noch nicht eingesperrt. Du musst ihn da raus holen. Ich weiß, dass das kein Problem für dich ist."

Ihr Blick erkaltete.

Er fühlte all ihren Hass auf ihn ruhen. Doch dazwischen war auch Trauer und Angst.

Das Bild, als sie ihre Augen schloss, würde ihm immer im Gedächtnis bleiben.

„Gut. Verstehe. Also war der große Voldemort doch nicht so groß, mhm? Hast dich von ihm abgewandt, und spionierst?" Zorn durchtränkte Meredith Stimme.

Snape hasste seine Vergangenheit und das wusste sie nur zu genau. Er wollte sie anschreien und zur Rede stellen. Ihr sagen, dass sie nicht viel besser sei als er...

Doch das Einzige, zu dem er fähig war, war ein kurzes Nicken.

„Gut." Sie beruhigte sich. „Wenigstens warst du ehrlich. ER war dann also nicht so schlauf."

„Er wird sich auch nie mehr ändern, Merri." Meinte ihr Gegenüber mitfühlend.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß es wirklich. Nur, gib mir einen Grund es zu tun."

Er beugte sich nach vorn. „Er könnte die letzte Chance sein, Voldemort aufzuhalten. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie Nahe du Lucius..."

„Genug! Hör auf, ich...ich schulde ihm noch was und..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich zu sammeln. „Hör zu. Ich tue es. Ich werde ihn irgendwie aus dem Gefängnis holen und damit SCHLUSS. Verstanden?"

„Danke." Snape atmete erleichtert aus.

Als Meredith ihn zur Tür geleitete, wand er sich noch einmal um.

„Die Verhandlung ist nächste Woche Freitag um 16.30 h im Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei. Du weißt doch noch wo das ist!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ja...Ich hab ja schließlich nicht mein Gedächtnis verloren. Etage 9, das Ministerium, London, England, Groß Britannien, Europa, Planet Erde, Universum."

„Genau. Ach... und setz dich doch am besten neben Narcissa und Draco."

Entgeistert sah sie ihn an. „Warum sollte ich mich gerade neben Narcissa Black setzen? Willst du, dass wir uns die Augen auskratzen?"

„Narzissa Malfoy." Korrigierte er sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln und verschwand mit der simplen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes.


	2. 2 Schlüssel der Vergangenheit

2. Kapitel

Der Schlüssel der Vergangenheit

„Narcissa Malfoy, pah!"

Sie öffnete den Kleiderschrank. All ihre Kleidung die sie hier in der nicht-magischen Welt trug, verwaschen und abgetragen, kamen, meist recht unförmig und wüst zusammengelegt, hinter den Türen zum Vorschein.

Sie schloss ihn wieder, nahm den reich-verzierten Schlüssel aus der Schatulle neben ihrem Bett, steckte diesen ins Schloss des Schrankes und drehte ihn zwei Mal.

„Narcissa Malfoy...DRACO Malfoy. Welch normaler Mensch gibt seinem Kind so einen Namen." Murmelte Meredith, mit nun verschränkten Armen vor dem Schrank stehend.

Das Licht in ihrem Zimmer war sehr schwach. Der einzigen Lichtstrahlen kamen von den kleinen Fenstern neben ihr.

Sie schaute sich um. Nein, sie wollte die Türen nicht öffnen. Nicht jetzt. Nie wieder.

Sie blickte auf die Urlaubsbilder auf ihrem Schreibtisch, auf ihr Bett, ihre Bücher, ihr Leben.

Das alles würde in Nichtigkeit untergehen, würde sie die Türen öffen.

„_Lucius_" flüsterte ihr Kopf.

Aber war es das nicht schon längst?

Ist ihre Welt, die sie sich aus den kostbaren Trümmern ihrer alten Existenz als Hexe des alten Avalons aufgebaut hatte, nicht schon untergegangen, als Severus Snape, alter guter Freund, in der Tür stand? Oder davor, vor 13 Jahren, als dieser Streit...

Sie sah auf die Uhr. 19.47 UHR strahlte ihr alter Funkwecker sie an. Die Sonne war nun komplett verschwunden und die Rothaarige stand nun in der Dunkelheit.

Treppen knarrten und Sekunden später stand Granny im Raum

„Meredith, Kind. Was treibst du hier oben? Komm, lass uns eine Runde Rommé spielen!"

„Ja, Großmutter. Geh du nur schon mal vor und schenk den Tee ein, ich komme gleich."

Die Alte schickte sich an zu gehen, „Ach, Liebes?"

Meredith hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust auf Gesellschaft. „Ja, Granny?"

„Wer war der Mann von heute Nachmittag eigentlich?"

„Ein alter Freund von mir." Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihre Großmutter aus ihrem Raum zu schieben.

„Ah." Ihre Miene verzog sich. „Ich hoffe es war nicht dieser rüde Mensch, dieser... dieser Laurence, oder wie der hieß. Der ist nicht gut für dich!" Ermahnend hob die betagte Frau einen verrunzelten Zeigefinger. Es war das erste Mal, dass Granny etwas über Lucius sagte.

„Nein. Granny. Die Sache hat sich schon erledigt. Geh du nur." Mit diesen Worten schloss Meredith die Tür vor Granny.

‚Sie hat Recht', dachte Meredith. Das war es nicht wert. Sie sah den Schlüssel, der immer noch in ihrer Hand lag, an. Wie aus sich aus einer Trance zu retten, schüttelte sie den Kopf.

‚Nein. Ich werde jetzt runter gehen und mit Granny Karten spielen, so wie jeden Donnerstag." Entschlossen wollte sie zur Tür, doch sie konnte nicht.

So wie jeden Donnerstag. Meredith Temper, eine der letzten Hexen die ihre Wurzeln im legendären Avalon haben, abgesehen von Granny, sitzt rum und spielt Karten, obwohl sie ein Teil des Plans sein könnte, Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen?

"_Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy"_ hallte es in ihr wieder.

„Meredith!" Unsanft wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich komm' doch schon!"

Doch anstatt sich nach unten zu begeben, starrte sie wieder wie gebannt auf den Schlüssel.

Sie könnte es tun. Sie müsste sich nur schwören, Lucius nicht die Beachtung zu schenken, die er wollte, möglichst kalt zu wirken, möglichst unnahbar.

Kein Problem. Sie war sowie schon auf 180... Narcissa zu heiraten! Gerade DIE!

Sie atmete schwer, als sie den Schlüssel näher ans Türschloss brachte.

Ihr Hirn sagte: „Oh Gott, tu's doch endlich. Oder willst du den Rest deines Lebens mit Granny Karten spielen?" Doch ihr Herz sagte:" Wenn du ihn mich noch einmal brechen lässt, töte ich dich. Und, vergiss nicht, ich bin dein Herz, ich höre einfach auf zu schlagen."

Sie wollte gehen, sie wollte es wirklich, doch wie von Geisterhand zog sich der Schlüssel die restlichen Millimeter, die zwischen ihm und dem Schrankschloss noch fehlten, selbst in die Öffnung, drehte sich mit einem leisen Knacken und eröffnete Meredith den Blick auf all die Dinge, die sei seit 13 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Vergessen wollte.

Ihre Bücher, der leicht verbeulte, angerußte Kessel, die alte Schuluniform und andere, der magischen Welt angehörende Kleidung. Aber auch Dinge, die der schwarzen Magie angehörten, mit denen sie aber umgehen konnte erkannte sie wieder. Und da, in der hintersten Ecke des Schrankes, neben dem alten Komet 300 war sie. Die Truhe mit all den gemeinsamen Erinnerungen an Lucius und sie.

Ihre Hände zitterten als sie die grobschlächtige Kiste öffnete. Ein altbekannter Geruch zog durch den Raum und lies sie erschaudern. Er roch so.

Der Inhalt war, bezogen auf die Größe der Truhe eher spärlich. Da waren Fotoalben, Ringe und Halsketten. Alles wunderbar gearbeitete, sehr wertvolle Schmuckstücke.

Doch sie suchte etwas anderes.

Wo war es nur? Es musste bei dem Schmuck sein. Oder hatte sie es aus Wut weg geschmissen?

Ah, jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder. Es war in einem der Fotoalben. Irgendwo zwischen den Seiten des Bordeauxrotem. Wo war es nur... Wo...ah, da. Voller Staub.

Sie öffnete es.

Auf der ersten Seite war sie selbst als Mädchen von 13 Jahren in der Schuluniform von Slytherin. Ihre Mutter war nicht gerade begeistert gewesen...

Auf der nächsten Seite stand Severus neben Gregory Goyle. Snape war deutlich anzusehen, dass er schon damals nicht gerne angeglotzt wurde. Nicht mal durch ein Kameraobjektiv.

Sie fühlte etwas Unförmiges zwischen den Seiten und wusste, dass sie gefunden hatte, wonach sie die ganze Zeit so fieberhaft gesucht hatte. Schnell überschlug sie die Seiten, bis sie den Anhänger sah.

Ja. Ein dünnes, silbernes Armband auf dessen eckigem Anhänger kunstvoll ein edles „M" eingraviert worden war. Lucius hatte es ihr geschenkt, als er von der Schule abging und sie noch volle zwei Jahre durchhalten musste ohne ihn täglich sehen zu können.

Normalerweise tragen diese Anhänger nur Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy.

Doch sie liebten sich so sehr, dass beide dachten, es sei nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie heirateten.

Traurig besah sie sich des kleinen Quadrates, das zwischen den Seiten baumelte. Erst da bemerkte sie, welche Fotos zwischen den Seiten ruhten.

Auf der linken Seite klebte das Abschlussfoto aller vier Abgangsklassen der Schule und auf der Anderen sie und Lucius wie sie sich küssten. Sie hasste die magischen Bilder gerade jetzt am meisten, da sie es kaum ertragen konnte, zu sehen wie er sie immer wieder an sich drückte, und sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten.

Sie sah noch einmal aufs Klassenfoto. In den letzten Jahren war es nicht so gewesen, dass sie gar nicht wusste, was in der magischen Welt passiert war. Im Gegenteil. Sie studierte den Propheten recht häufig und von dem was sie wusste, konnte sie ohne Probleme abzählen, wie viele auf diesem Foto noch lebten...

Das Ergebnis schockierte sie. Und sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte.


	3. 3 Im Ministerium

3. Kapitel

Das Ministerium

Gott im Himmel, war das voll hier.

Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit und die Telefonzelle war ständig besetzt. Meredith war froh in London zu leben. Da hatte sie den Weg bis zur Winkelgasse nicht ganz so weit.

Das nächste Problem ergab sich im Hinterhof des tropfenden Kessels.

Wie war die Kombination noch mal?

Glücklicherweise kam in diesem Moment noch jemand heraus und tippte die Steine an, worauf sich der Weg erschloss.

Sie war schnell zu Gringotts gegangen und musste zugeben, es war ein gutes Gefühl mal wieder mit richtigen Münzen zu bezahlen und nicht mit diesen Plastikkarten, bei denen man gar nicht mitbekam, wie viel man schon ausgegeben hatte. In einer sündhaft teuren Boutique hatte sich passend angezogen. Ein Schwarz-grünes Kleid mit reich-verziertem Umhang, welches sie nun auch trug.

Die Blicke, die ihr die anderen Hexen und Zauberer zuwarfen, anscheinend in Erkenntnis wer sie war, während sie auf die Telefonzelle zusteuerte, störten sie nicht weiter

Nun wartete sie schon geschlagene zwanzig Minuten vor dieser verdammten Telefonzelle, die sie zum Ministerium bringen sollte.

Fein, sie war dran.

„Bitte Namen und Grund ihres Besuches angeben." Ertönte eine Frauenstimme unter irgendwelchen Pseudo-Supermarkt-Singsang.

„Meredith Temper. Anhörung von Lucius Malfoy." Sie schluckte. Das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass sie diesen Namen laut aussprach.

Eine Plakette mit der Aufschrift MEREDITH TEMPER

ANHOERUNG LUCIUS MALFOY

Fiel in den Wechselgeldschacht.

„Bitte drücken Sie gewünschte Etage. Danke."

Meredith pinnte sich die Plakette auf ihren Umhang und drückte ungeduldig auf die „9" .

Die Zelle setzte sich lautstark in Bewegung und trat ihren Weg ins Erdreich an.

Bald fühlte sie sich wie in einem Fahrstuhlschacht. Nach endlosen fünf Minuten Fahrt öffnete sich die Tür und sie stand wirklich und wahrhaftig im Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei. Nach so langer Zeit.

Severus saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sah immer wieder auf die große Standuhr vor ihm. Er hatte die gleichen Zweifel gehabt wie sie. Sie näherte sich ihm langsam und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Danke, dass du auf mich gewartete hast, Severus. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie viel heute in der Winkelgasse los ist..." sagte sie lächelnd.

Doch das schien ihn nicht wirklich zu interessieren. Nach dem ersten Schock sie wirkich vor ihm sehen, stand er auf und, er konnte nicht anders, nahm sie in die Arme.

„Wa... was? Ist ja gut. Ich hab dir doch mein Wort gegeben, dass ich komme, oder?"

Er lies sie los.

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr, Merri." Er versuchte ernst zu klingen, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. „Ich hätte es dir wirklich nicht übel genommen. Na komm."

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in einen der vielen Korridore. Dieser hier führte nach einer Zeit weiter abwärts, Stufe für Stufe. Sie sah Türen rechts und links an sich vorbeiziehen. Einige dieser Türen standen offen und man konnte in die riesigen Anhörungsräume hineinblicken. Sie waren angeordnet wie römische Kolosseen. In der Mitte, tief unter den Zuschauern, stand die Anklagebank, wo man den Löwen zum Fraß vorgeworfen wird. Diese Säle gab es in verschiedenen Größen, doch jeder für sich war enorm.

Sie kannte diese Säle. Sie selbst saß vor Jahren schon mal dort, auf so einer Zeugenbank.

Severus verringerte sein Tempo nun langsam. Sie sah, wie er immer wieder auf die Uhr sah.

„Wenn wir hineinplatzen, ist es zu auffällig. Wir müssen dort sein, bevor sie Lucius hineinführen." Schnaubte er.

Sie bogen um eine Ecke und standen vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift: Anhörung : Das Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei vs. Lucius Malfoy Vorsitz: Cornelius Fudge Öffentlichkeit und Presse zugelassen. (Außer Rita Kimmkorn)

„Hoffentlich..." raunte Severus als er die Tür öffnete.

Es war ein großer Saal für mindestens 500 Personen, der schon halb besetzt war.

Die Anklagebank in der Mitte war noch leer.

Instinktiv zog sie sich die Kapuze ihres Umhangs über den Kopf, sodass man nur noch ihren Mund sehen konnte. Severus schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt durch die Tür.

„Da oben sitzt Narcissa." Flüsterte Severus ihr zu und zeigte, so unauffällig wie möglich, mit dem Finger auf eine in schwarz gekleidete, blonde, schöne Frau auf mittlerer Höhe der rechten Seite der Tribüne.

Sie sah Severus und nickte ihm kurz zu. Ihre Augen musterten Meredith und sie spitze ihre Lippen als ob sie gerade in etwas Bitteres gebissen hätte.

Meredith hätte sie überall wieder erkannt.

Narcissa Black. Narcissa Malfoy.

Tja, nun hatte sie anscheinend bekommen, was sie über Jahre hinweg versucht hatte ihr Eigen nennen zu können. Neben ihr saß ein blonder Junge. Die aschblonden Haare streng nach hinten gekämmt. Er hätte sehr hübsch ausgesehen, hätte er nicht den Kopf so hoch getragen. Es erweckte fast den Eindruck, er stehe über allen Dingen und es wäre nicht sein Vater, der dort angeklagt wäre.

Denn wahrhaftig, das war er.

Draco sah Lucius vielleicht nicht so ähnlich, wie sie es erwartete hatte, dennoch, Dracos ganze Körperhaltung glich dem seines Vaters bis auf's Haar.

„Komm schon, Merri. Setzen wir uns."

„Sie weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin, oder?" hielt sie Snape zurück. „Ich meine, sie weiß nicht, dass ich das bin."

Narcissa sah immer noch zu ihnen hinunter. Und auch Draco erwürdigte sich ihnen seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nein, aber...Meredith, sie wird es verstehen. Du bist hier um ihn raus zu holen. Jetzt setz dich." Leicht verzweifelt versuchte er sie am Umhang die Tribüne rauf zu ziehen.

„Ja, ich setze mich. Aber nicht neben Narcissa. Ich schwöre dir, sobald sie mich erkennt, wird sie hysterisch werden und mich beschuldigen ihr ihren Mann ausspannen zu wollen. Da möchte ich auf keinen Fall in ihrer Nähe sein." Sie zog ihre Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Ach komm schon. Diese Streiterein sind Jahre her."

„Severus, Menschen ändern sich nie. Narcissa bleibt Narcissa. Egal ob Black oder Malfoy. Du kennst sie. Und solange sie immer noch einen Herzkollaps bekommt, sollte man es WAGEN sie zu kritisieren oder ihr zu widersprechen, dann, mein Freund, mal dir aus was passieren wird, wenn die Ex von ihrem Mann neben ihr sitzt, ihre Maske lüftet, sich die volle Aufmerksamkeit von der trauernden Ehefrau auf die verschollengeglaubte Magierein richtet und diese dann erzählt...tja, wir werden sehen."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht." Sagte er verunsichert.

Er wusste nicht wohin. Sie musste lächeln.

Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Sev, setz du dich zu ihr, ich nehm' mir einen Platz gegenüber."

Snape zog die Brauen hoch. „Glaubst du, Narcissa wäre es zu peinlich einmal um die Tribüne herum zu laufen und dich DANN vor Zeugen zu erwürgen?"

Meredith sah hoch zu Narcissa die Draco mittlerweile lautstark darüber ausfragte, ob dieser sich denn auch seine Zähne ordentlich geputzt habe.

„Der doch nicht." Sie lächelte Severus zu und schickte ihm einen Handkuss. Er verschwand am unteren Ende der Sitzplätze und tauchte Sekunden später neben Narcissa wieder auf.

Meredith hatte mittlerweile auch ein Plätzchen gegenüber von ihnen gefunden.

Der Raum füllte sich langsam. Viele der Journalisten waren nicht dabei. Um so besser.

Ein Mann betrat den Raum. Die Zuschauer standen auf.

Er ging ganz gemächlich auf einen Stuhl zu, der der Anklagebank gegenüber stand. Es war ein reich-verzierter Stuhl und neben ihm standen zu jeder Seite noch eine kleinere Ausgabe des Großen.

Der Mann war klein und dicklich. Er trug eine gepuderte Perücke.

Meredith kannte ihn. Es war Cornelius Fudge. Der Minister für Hexerei und Zauberei persönlich.

Fudge setzte sich auf den großen Stuhl. Niemand rührte sich.

„Ähem, ähem. Meine Damen und herren. Da ich hier heute zur Außnahme im Vorstand sitzte, stehen mir zur Unparteilichkeit gebunden, zwei Rechtpfleger zur Seite."

Aus der Tür hinter ihm kamen zwei ältere Herren. Der Eine, der sich nun links neben Fudge setzte, hatte eine Glatze aber dafür einen sehr langen Bart. Und der Andere, rechts von Fudge hatte kurzrasiertes graues Haar und eine Narbe auf der Stirn.

„Mr. Ichabold Crueswood (der Glatzkopf nickte) und Mr. Bartholomew Crane." Das Narbengesicht nickte militärisch.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich." Kurzes Geschiebe von Stühlen ertönte.

„Ich ermahne die Presse nun, bevor wir den Angeklagten hineinbringen lassen, dass Fotos strengstens untersagt sind. Und and die Zuschauer: Jäglicher Zwischenruf kostet sie 160 Knuts. Verstanden?" Er sah in die Runde. „Gut. Bringen Sie den Angeklagten herein."

Sie wusste es. Ihr Herz pochte bis zum Hals als die Tür sich langsam öffnete.

Zwei große klobig aussehende Wächter schoben sich durch die Eingangstür.

Sie verdeckten den Blick auf den Mann der zwischen ihnen ging. Doch als sie ihn bis zum Stuhl geleitet hatten und umkehrten, sah sie ihn.

Er WAR älter geworden. Sie kannte ihn nur als jungen Mann mit Pferdeschwanz. Der sich hinter einer Hecke versteckte und Gryffindors erschreckte. Was sie nun vor sich sah war ganz anders.

Ein ca. 1,80 cm goßer Mann stand vor Cornelius Fudge. Die Hände vor seiner Brust in Fesseln. Seine blonden Haare heilt eine schwarze Schleife. Seine Garderobe: Perfekt. Schwarz-dunkelgrüne Weste zu schwarzem Anzug. Seine Körperhaltung war stolz, genau wie Draco schien er viel zu würdig zu sein um ein Wässerchen zu trüben. Doch Meredith wusste es besser.

Oh ja, Lucius war alles andere als brav und unschuldig. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an damals...


	4. 4 Wie alles begann

4. Kapitel

Wie alles begann

Meredith war gerade nach Hogwarts gekommen. Sie war nicht gerade glücklich darüber gewesen, denn entgegen aller Erwartungen hatte der sprechende Hut sie nach Slytherin geschickt. Alle waren entsetzt, seit Generationen waren alle avalonischen Hexen im Hause Ravenclaw heimisch. Doch Meredith machte das nichts aus. Sie fühlte sich im Haus der Schlange von Anfang an gut. Sie gewöhnte sich an die unterschwelligen Kommentare ihrer Mutter und fing an, so zu leben wie es ihr gefiel.

So nutzte sie nun auch ihre Talente, den ihr ihre edlen Vorfahren beschieden hatten.

Sie, im Gegensatz zu ihren Mitschülern, brauchte keinen Zauberstab, um ihren Fähigkeiten den nötigen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Und in Kräuterkunde sowie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe waren ihr Pflanzen und Kreaturen treu ergeben.

Es entwickelte sich ein gewisser Ruf, eine gewisse Mystik um sie und so kam es, dass Lucius Malfoy auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

Er war im 4. Jahr dort. Natürlich ein Slytherin. Meredith kannte seine Familie. Sie war sehr berüchtigt. Aber auch gefürchtet. Und Lucius stand ihr in keiner Hinsicht nach. Viele aus seinem eigenem Haus hatten Angst vor ihm, ganz zu schweigen von dem Rest. Besonders gern nahm er die Hufflepuffs auf's Korn.

Sie hatte gehört, dass er es öfteren Schüler aufforderte, irgendwelche total hirnrissigen Dinge für ihn zu tun oder gar ihre Zauberstäbe auf sich selbst zu richten. Manchmal fand man Schüler auch Kopf über an der Decke hängend im Verlust ihrer Hose.

Doch nie konnte man ihn direkt dafür belangen. Falls man doch jemals mal ein Wort über solche Geschehnisse verlor, gab es da ja noch „Daddy", der sich sehr gut mit dem ehemaligen Schulleiter Prof. Maximus Thunderstruck, einstiger Slytherin, verstand.

Lucius Dunstkreis war ebenso berüchtigt wie er selbst. Da waren Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe sowie die beiden Black-Schwestern, Bellatrix und Narcissa. Gefolgt von Robert McNair, auch „Die Axt" genannt, Alfred Lestrange und dem eher wortkargen Severus Snape.

Ob im Unterricht oder in den Pausen. Immer wieder ertappte Meredith den jungen Malfoy dabei, wie er sie anstarrte. Das ging über Wochen. Sie wusste, er wollte sie provozieren.

Nach reiflicher Überlegung ging sie eines Tages auf ihn zu. Ihre Finger pressten die Bücher in ihren Händen zusammen.

Pfeif' doch drauf wer er ist., dachte sie sich.

Lucius sah sie kommen. Natürlich war seine Clique um ihn herum versammelt. Lässig lehnte er sich an die Wand. Sie blieb zwei Meter vor ihm stehen.

Das Gerede der Clique verstummte. Es schienen ihr Ewigkeiten in denen sie sich nur ansahen und schwiegen.

Er sah gar nicht so gemeingefährlich aus, dachte sie.

Keine Narben oder Tattoos. Man sah, dass er aus einem reichen Hause stammte und dass er Wert auf sein Äußeres legte. Er trug die Hogwarts Uniform. Die Robe hatte er über den Arm geschlagen und das weiße Hemd war bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt. Die Krawatte gelockert. Sein blondes Haar war nach hinten gekämmt, schulterlang, ein schwarzes Lederband hielt es grob zusammen. Vereinzelte Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. In seine Augen.

Seine Augen... dieses Blau war übernatürlich. Es strahlte sie an.

Erwartungsvoll, so schien es, blickte er sie an. Auf seinem Mund spielte ein lächeln.

Narcissa trat vor. Klein, dünn, doch schön. Außer ihrer Stimme.

„Hey, Rotschopf! Was willst du?" schrillte sie ihr entgegen.

Lucius sah erst Narcissa und dann Meredith an.

Meredith, ihrerseits, tat so, als ob sie Narcissa nicht bemerken würde.

„Sag mal, wie lange soll dieses Spielchen denn noch weiter gehen, mhm? Mir geht dieses dämliche angeglotzte langsam auf den Geist. Wenn du ein Problem mit mir hast, dann sag's mir einfach, ok?" wütend blickte sie ihn an.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Er lies von der Wand ab, kam auf sie zu und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Lucius Malfoy. Schön dich kennen zu lernen-äh?"

Entnervt schlug sie seine Hand aus.

„Du weißt genau, wer ich bin, Malfoy! Kannst du mir jetzt bitte verraten warum du mich ständig so anstarrst?"

„Du bist interessant, Temper. Sehr interessant." Er schien sich gar nicht gegen ihre Vorwürfe wehren zu wollen, sondern lächelte sie nur süffisant an.

Eigentlich ganz schnuckelig, wenn er nicht so'n Arschloch wäre, stieg es Meredith in den Kopf.

„Wie meinst du das? Inwiefern „Interessant"?" schnell versuchte sie sich von ihrem Gedanken zu trennen.

„In jeder Situation, würde ich sagen." Immer noch umspielte ein zuckersüßes Grinsen seine Züge.

Kritisch verzog sie die Stirn. Er hingegen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte, sodass nur sie es hören konnte.

„Weißt du," sein Atem kitzelte sie am Ohr, „ du Erstklässerin, stehst hier, umringt von Viertklässlern und, mhm, wir sind nicht gerade bekannt dafür, Leuten „Freundlich den Weg zu weisen"."

„Ich weiß." Hauchte sie zurück und sah ihn direkt an. „Ihr seid „interssanter" als der Rest." Sie wendete ihren Blick Narcissa zu, die zu gerne gewusst hätte, was sie da besprachen. Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass sie eifersüchtig war. Meredith genoss das irgendwie. Es artete lansam in einem Flirt aus, was sie da trieben...

Da ertönte der Gong.

„Ich denke, wir sehen uns noch." Er beugte sich wieder nach hinten.

Meredith verzog die Brauen. „Lässt sich wohl kaum vermeiden." Rief sie der Clique verächtlich hinterher. Doch als sie gen Klassenzimmer eilte, umspiele ein breites Grinsen ihre Züge.

Ja, das war ihre erste Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy. Und es sollten noch viele folgen.

Aber da Lucius nicht wie alla anderen war, provozierte er diese besagten Begegnungen lieber anstatt sich auf Onkel Zufall zu verlassen. Z. B. dadurch, dass er, wann immer Meredith neue Freunde gefunden hatte, er diese verschreckte oder vergraulte. Meredith kam dann grundsätzlich auf ihn zu, um ihm die Meinung zu sagen, was dann aber wiederum mehr in einen intensiven, teils beleidigendem Flirt ausartete, anstatt in einem handfesten Streit.

Einmal fragte sie ihn, es war kurz vor der Abreise in die Winterferien, warum er nicht direkt auf sie zu komme und dann beleidige. Das würde ihm doch die ganze harte Arbeit des Vergraulens ersparen. Er setzte seinen grünen Lederkoffer ab, lehnte sich lässig dagegen und musterte sie. Meredith, die Hände in die Hüften gepresst, mit zerzaustem Haar. Sie starrte ihn wütend an. Auf seinem Gesicht war keine Emotion ablesbar.

Plötzlich, und ohne Vorwarnung fing er an zu lachen und lehnte seinen Kopf dabei nach hinten.

„Aber, aber, Merri. Nur kleine Spitzelein und Neckerein halten eine Beziehung frisch!" Mit diesen Worten nahm er sich wieder seiner Koffer an und verschwand Richtung Hogwarts-Express.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis sie mehr tun konnte, als ihm nur wortlos, mit aufgerissen Augen nachzustarren. „W-Was? Hey, warte.! Wovon bitte schön redest du? Beziehung?" sie lachte hysterisch. „Und nenn mich gefälligst nicht Merri!" Das sie nur noch dem schon weit entfernten Zug hinterherschrie, störte sie nicht.

Wer war er eigentlich? Was zum Teufel meinte er mit „Beziehung"? Die ganzen Weihnachtsferien hindurch dachte sie darüber nach. Und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr beunruhigte es sie WAS sie dachte.

Sie mochte ihn. Mochte seine Art, zumindest die Art, in der er mit ihr umging. Unterschwellig, natürlich.

Sie mochte seine Stimme und die Art wie er lachte, seine Augen und, das musste sie zugeben, die totale Macht und Überlegenheit gegenüber alles und jeden, die er ausstrahlte.

Dennoch sagte sie ihm nichts davon. Und sie ging auch nicht noch mal auf die Bemerkung ein, als die Ferien vorbei waren und alle wieder zurück kamen.

---Gefunkt hatte es früh. Bei beiden. Aber es sollte noch ein ganzes Jahr vergehen, bis es brannte!---

Wieder war es kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien. Wieder war sie eine der wenigen, die im Schloß blieben. Das letzte Jahr war ruhig verlaufen und mittlerweile hatte sie Freunde gefunden mit denen auch Lucius leben konnte. Allesamt außnahmslos Slytherins, natürlich. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen hatte auch nachgelassen, die meiste Zeit gingen sie sich aus dem Weg.

Aber wenn es krachte, dann richtig!

Tatsächlich hatte sie ihr letzter Streit so aufgewühlt, wie keiner zuvor. Denn Lucius hatte es sich angemaßt eine Schlange in ihrem Bett zu verstecken.

Das ging zu weit. Das Vieh hätte sie töten können!

Sie suchte schon den ganzen Tag nach ihm, doch bis jetzt hatte er sich noch gut vor ihr verstecken können. Und ihr lief die Zeit davon . Sie wusste, dass er über den Winter nach Hause fuhr und sie hatte nur noch eine Dreiviertelstunde um ihn zu finden und zur Sau zu machen.

Meredith rannte schon nun zum vierten Mal durch den Slytherin Korridor.

„Malfoy! MALFOY! Komm raus, ich finde dich sowieso!"

Narcissa trat aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. „Halt's Maul, du nervst." Und verschwand wieder.

Wütend starrte Meredith ihr nach. „ Hey. Hey, Narcissa, warum lässt du deine Nase ncht in deinen Angelegenheiten, mhm?"

Sekunden später, und wutentbrannt stand ihre Gegnerin wieder in der Tür. „Mit wem, glaubst du eigentlich, redest du hier, Kleine? Pass bloß auf, sonst haben wir beide mal UNSERE Angelegenheiten zu klären." Giftete sie sie an.

Meredith verdrehte die Augen. „Ach, geh packen." Sie hatte definitiv keine Lust sich auf Narcissa's Niveau hinunter zu begeben... sie schrie lieber aus vollem Hals nach Lucius.

Aber Narcissa war noch nicht fertig.

„Seit wann sagst DU mir was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe, Temper?" sie sah Meredith durch zusammengekniffene Augen an. „ Wenn Lucius nicht so gerne mit der spielen würde, dann würden hier ganz andere Sitten laufen!"

Meredith lächelte sie zuckersüß an und sagte durch zusammengepresste Zähne

„ Weißt du, Narcissa, ich würde dir liebend gerne mal in den A..."

„Hat mich jemand gerufen?" Lucius erschien im Eingang zu den Jungenschlafsälen und griente die beiden an.

Beide Mädchen drehten sich erschrocken um.

„Hallo, Lucius, die kleine Göre sucht nach dir." Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken zeigte sie auf Meredith bevor sie sich anschickte zu gehen. Kurz vor den Mädchenschlafsälen hielt sie inne.

„Ach, Luc ? Schöne Ferien und Frohe Weihnachten! Grüß mir deine Familie ganz lieb."

So eine Schlange, scheiße-freundlich auf einmal, dachte Meredith sauer.

„Natürlich. Wünsch ich dir auch." Strahlte er Narcissa an und sah ihr noch hinterher bis sie weg war.

Für sie sah die Szene irgendwie komisch aus. Es gefiel ihr nicht. Sie räusperte sich, worauf er sich wieder ihr zuwandte.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wer sprechen hier drin." Lucius verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal. Meredith war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm wirklich da rein folgen sollte und machte anstalten, bis Lucius Kopf wieder im Eingang auftauchte.

„Willst du jetzt mit mir reden oder nicht?"

„Komm ja schon." Abwehrend hob sie die Hände und folgte ihm.

Er war gerade beim packen. Der Koffer lag aufgeschlagen auf dem Bett und er stand mit dem Zauberstab daneben und dirigierte die Wäsche.

Meredith wollte gerade lufholen, als er plötzlich auf sie zu trat, an die Wand drückte und ihr den Mund zuhielt.

„Hör zu, ich weiß Narcissa und die ihr mögt euch nicht, und deinen Ärger kann ich verstehen, aber, und das meine ich, ernst, Hüte deine Zunge, Meredith! Narcissa kann, wenn sie will, sehr verletzend sein. Nicht nur mit Worten. Also, pass auf, verstanden?" Sie nickte. Er nahm seine Hand wieder fort.

„Warum erzählst du mir das?" fragte sie etwas atemlos.

Immer noch waren sie sich ganz nah. Sie spürte seine blonden Strähnen, wie sie ihre Wangen kitzelten.

Kein Wort. Er sah sie nur an. So nah waren sie sich noch nie.

„Lucius." Meredith wusste nicht was sie denken sollte, sie war gefesselt von dem Paar eisblauer Augen, die sie leicht verträumt betrachteten.

In ihr brannte das Verlangen ihn zu küssen. Ihn zu berühren. Die Strähnen sanft mit der Hand zurückzustecken...

Sie entspannte sich. Amüsiert bemerkte sie, dass Lucius ihr nicht mehr in die Augen, sondern wie gebannt auf ihre Lippen starrte. Und auf ihre Brust die sich heftig hob und senkte.

„Lucius." Sie hob zögerlich ihre Linke und berührte zärtlich seine Wange. Ihre Berührung lies seine Wange in ihrer Hand versinken. Er schloss die Augen und genoß diese Berührung mit jedem Atemzug, genau wie Meredith.

Vorsichtig machte sie ihren Rücken krumm um näher bei ihm zu sein. Als er ihre Handinnenfläche küsste, stöhnte sie auf und streichelte mit ihrer rechten Hand über seinen Rücken, presste ihn sanft gegen sie.

„Meredith." Keuchte er und drehte nun endlich wieder sein Gesicht zu ihr. Ganz langsam kam er ihr näher. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren. Das Verlangen übermannte sie fast. Dann küsste er sie. Anfangs eher zögerlich, dann aber immer intensiver. Er umschloss sie mit seinen Armen und zog sie von der Wand weg.

Die Finger ihrer freien linken Hand glitten nun durch sein Haar und öffneten das Lederband, das sie hielt. Ein blonder Schleier fiel ihr ins Gesicht.

Er presste sie immer ungestümer an sich und zog sie weiter Richtung Bett.

Als sich sein linker Arm plötzlich löste, bekam sie Panik, aber er schob nur den Koffer zur Seite, schloss sie dann wieder in die Arme und lies sich, rückwärts auf das Bett sinken, sodass Meredith nun auf ihm lag. Kurz lies er von ihr ab, nur um sie anzusehen. In seinem Blick glühte die pure Leidenschaft. Meredith grinste ihn an.

„Hab dich." Flüsterte sie ihm schelmisch zu.

Es fühlte sich phantastisch an, ihn unter sich zu haben. So völlig wehrlos und ausgeliefert. Auch sie küsste ihn nun immer heftiger, drang mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund ein und liebkoste die Seine in zärtlichen Bewegungen.

Lucius Hände griffen nach ihrem Po und massierten und drückten ihn weiter zu sich.

Sie bemerkte, dass er steif wurde. Ihre Hände glitten durch sein Haar und über seine Wangen. Sie und er hatte die ganze Zeit über die Augen geöffnet und blickten einander wissbegierig an.

Er hörte auf, ihren Po und Rücken zu streicheln und nahm sie in die Arme um sie beide zu drehen.

Meredith begrüßte den kalten Satinstoff, die einzige Abkühlung, die sie jetzt brauchte.

Blonde Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht, azurblaue Augen sahen sie an, blickten tief in ihre Seele.

Sie spreizte ihre Beine.

Überrascht sah er sie an.

„Wir haben nur noch zwanzig Minuten bevor du nach Hause fährst." Raunte sie ihm zu.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er küsste ihren Hals, küsste sie bis hinauf an ihr Ohr.

„Nein." Flüsterte er, „ denn ich könnte es nicht aushalten Weihnachten ohne dich verbringen zu müssen."

„W-Was meinst du?"

„Ganz einfach. Du kommst mit mir." „Mit zu DIR?" sie verstand nicht recht.

„Ja, mit zu mir nach Hause." Er richtete sich auf und ordnete sich.

„Zum Sachen packen ist es jetzt zu spät. Ich kauf' dir Neue, wenn wir da sind." Er reichte ihr strahlend die Hand.

Meredith nahm sie an, war aber nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass er sie wieder umarmte und leidenschaftlich küsste.

Bis zu diesem Moment wollte sie eigentlich absagen, aber irgendetwas lag in diesem Kuss, dass es ihr einfach alle Sinne betäubte.

„Und du meinst das ernst?" fragte sie noch immer leit verdutzt.

„Lass uns keine Zeit mit Reden vergeuden." Er zog sie hinter sich her in Richtung großer Halle. Meredith versuchte sich verzweifelt zu ordnen, als Severus ihnen entgegekam.

Völlig durchnässt.

„Hallo Severus. Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Sie hatte fast gerechnet, dass er sie, nun da sein Kumpel auftauchte, loslassen würde, doch im Gegenteil, er drückte sie noch fester an sich.

Severus stoppte, sah ihn wütend an. „ Potter."

Lucius legte ihm seine freie Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mach ihn fertig, Sev.!"

„Mhm, ja... ich...Ach, hallo Meredith." Er schien sie erst jetzt zu realisieren.

Snape sah das Paar vor ihm verächtlich an.

„Na endlich hat's gefunkt." Er rollte mit den Augen.

Lucius lächelte ihn Meredith an. „Das hat's schon lange."

„Bei dir vielleicht." Grummelte sie und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, als Lucius ihr in die Seite knuffte.

„Na dann, bis nach den Ferien." Die Drei verabschiedeten sich.

Lucius zog sie weiter. Seine Koffer folgten ihnen von Zauberhand. Draußen stand eine Kutsche. Sie stiegen ein-gefolgt von den Koffern.

„Warum fahren wir nicht mit dem Zug?" fragte sie irritiert.

„Die Kutsche bringt uns bis nach Hogsmeade, von da aus benutzen wir den Kamin im Whissberry's. Das ist comfortabler und viel schneller." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Tja, so war das. Als Narcissa nach den Ferien herausfand, dass Lucius und Meredith ein Paar waren, war sie reichlich angepisst und versäumte es nicht ein einziges Mal, sobald Lucius außer Hörweite war, irgendeinen dummen Kommentar abzugeben, der weit unter der Gürtellinie lag.

Der Rest der Clique allerdings, fand sich schnell damit ab, das ihr „Boss" mit einem drei Jahre jüngeren Mädchen zusammen war und so integrierte sie sich schnell und schloss enge Freundschaften. Die engste wohl mit Severus, der sich schnell als gar nicht so eigenbrödlerisch erwies, als sie gedacht hatte.

Damals hatte sie noch nicht gemerkt, zu welchen Gedanken ihr Freund tendierte. Vielleicht sah sie es nicht, vielleicht wollte sie es auch einfach nicht sehen...


	5. 5 Die Anhörung

_Hallo! Ich meld mich mal wieder mit einem Kapitel zu dieser Geschichte, solange die Andere noch in der Entstehungsphase verweilt. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen ;)_

_LG-Morgaine_

5. Kapitel

Die Anhörung

„Nein!"

Meredith schrak auf. Die Stimme, die bisher nur in ihrem Kopf existiert hatte, seine Stimme, hallte laut in dem riesigen Verhörsaal wieder.

Fudge sah erregt aus. Mit angestrengter Stimme fragte er: „ Sie bestreiten also, in angegebener Nacht den Muggle Marcus Jenssen getötet zu haben? Trotz der Beweise, die gegen sie vorliegen?"

Aha, darum brauchte Severus sie also! Sein alter Freund hat sich mal wieder in sein Todesseroutfit geschmissen!

Lucius lächelte. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen umspielte seine Züge.

„Beweise? Pff, welche Beweise? Wissen Sie was ich denke, Fudge? Ich denke, sie haben jahrelang nach einem Grund gesucht mich ins Gefängnis zu schicken und kaum fällt ein dämlicher Muggle tot um, meinen Sie es mir in die Schuhe schieben zu müssen."

Der Klang seiner Stimme löste in Meredith lang vergessene Erinnerungen aus.

Lucius, wie er ihren Namen stöhnte, als sie das erste Mal miteinander schliefen. Lucius, wie er ihr seine Liebe gestand, ihr den Anhänger gab...

Aber auch die andere Seite. Er, wenn er von dem dunklem Lord sprach, die Begeisterung in seiner Stimme würde sie nie vergessen. Diese Begeisterung war schlussendlich Schuld an ihrer Trennung und an der Situation in der er jetzt war.

Der Minister sah leicht echauffiert aus. „Nun, Mr. Malfoy. Sie wollen Beweise? Fakt ist, dass sie, unbestritten, zu der terroristischen Partei, der sogenannten Todesser, gehören. Fakt ist auch, dass sie an diesem Abend nicht zu Hause gewesen sind-„

„Gehörten, Fudge. Ich gehörte den Todessern an, das ist wahr. Aber, mein lieber Herr Minister, wie sie wissen bin ich rehabilitiert und..."

„Pah. Einmal ein Todesser, immer ein Todesser!" Fuhr Fudge ihn an. Die Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen und er plusterte sich auf wie ein Gockel bei der Balz.

Lucius lies sich dadurch jedoch nicht einschüchtern. Ganz im Gegenteil, er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und blickte Fudge kalt an.

„Ahja? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne, Fudge. Muss man erst den Anforderungen eines gewissen Albus Dumbledore entsprechen um wieder als vollwertiges Mitglied der Gemeinde aufgenommen zu werden, oder habe ich damals in Snapes Prozess etwas missverstanden?"

„Papperlapp! Der damalige Prozess spielt hier keine Rolle!" dröhnte Fudge mit hochrotem Kopf zurück. Mittlerweile hatte auch er sich aufgerichtet und funkelte Lucius böse an.

„Wenn Sie es nicht gewesen sind...wo waren Sie dann in besagter Nacht, mhm? Zuhause waren Sie auf jeden Fall nicht, DAS haben wir nachgeprüft!"

Lucius schien zu kalkulieren. Unter den strengen Augen des Ministers setzte er sich wieder und blickte aus seine beringten Hände.

Meredith kannte diesen Blick. Sie wusste auch, dass Severus sie durchdringend anstarrte.

Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum.

Er hat es höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso getan, dachte sie. Die Strafe wäre verdient.

Meredith wollte es vermeiden, Severus anzusehen, doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht.

Verdammt, warum antwortet er Fudge nicht?

Ich will mein Leben behalten so wie es ist! Ich will nicht mehr in diese Welt zurück...

Dann sah sie Narcissa. Die Frau, die ihn hatte und ihm nicht einmal helfen konnte. Narcissa war zu gar nichts fähig, sie...

Wie in Trance, als ob Merediths Geist gar nichts daran ändern konnte, richtete sich ihr Körper langsam auf.

Fas mechanisch bewegten ihre Hände sich auf ihr verdecktes Haar zu und ließen die Kapuze auf ihre Schultern gleiten.

„Er war bei mir!" hörte sie sich mit heiserer Stimme sagen.

Der ganze Saal wand sich ihr zu. Sie sah wie Narcissa aufschrak, sah, wie Severus sie auf ihren Platz zurück zwang und ihr seine Hand auf den Mund drückte. Er flüsterte mit ihr und Draco. Der Kleine hörte zu, sah aber Meredith die ganze Zeit an.

Er schien zu verstehen, was da gerade passierte, irgendetwas in seinem Blick war es, was Meredith kannte.

Zufriedenheit?

Nein, Genugtuung! Nur, warum?

Jetzt erst sah sie Lucius an.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es war, als lägen nicht fast zehn Jahre zwischen ihrer letzten Begegnung.

Sie sah, wie er ihren Namen mit seinen Lippen formte und er lächelte.

Ein Räuspern.

Fudge's Stimme durchbrach das andächtige Schweigen.

„So...und Sie sind?" fragte er leicht genervt.

Meredith wandte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Aber Mr Fudge, erkennen Sie mich den nicht?", schmollte sie. „Meredith Temper. Wir hatten vor Jahren schon einmal das Vergnügen." Sagte sie zuckersüß.

Fudge schluckte. Natürlich hatte er sie nicht vergessen.

Sie war schließlich der Grund gewesen, warum Lucius Malfoy ihm schon einmal durch die Lappen gegangen war.

Er grinste unsicher.

„Ms Temper, natürlich! Nun, können Sie denn beweisen, dass Mr Malfoy bei Ihnen war?"

Du Dreckskerl, dachte Meredith, aber wenn du es nicht anders willst...

„Nein, das nicht. Aber wenn Sie wollen, können Sie mich und Mr Malfoy ja gerne getrennt voneinander befragen. Obwohl, wie ich denke, das nicht nötig sein wird."

„So... und wieso?"

„Weil Sie sich sicherlich denken können, was wir in der besagten Nacht getan haben, nicht wahr?" raunte sie.

Frech grinste sie Fudge an.

Sie hasste ihn, hasste ihn noch mehr als Lucius. Vielleicht log sie deshalb...

Nein, auch um Narcissa weh zu tun...und sie genoss es.

Fudge ließ sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl nieder. „Nein, kann ich nicht. Erläutern Sie es uns doch bitte."

Na gut, du willst deine Karten ausspielen...Bitte, dachte Meredith

„Och, ich denke, dafür ist es noch ein bisschen zu früh...oder sie schicken die Kinder raus."

Der ganze Saal sog scharf die Luft ein und murmelte.

Lucius dagegen sah sie immer noch an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick.

Er grinste. Ihm schien es völlig egal zu sein, dass gerade dreihundert Leute gehört hatten, dass er seinen Frau betrog.

Er schien wie fasziniert von Meredith.

Er wusste es, sie wusste es. Fudge musste ihn freisprechen.

Die beiden waren damals als Paar viel zu bekannt gewesen, als dass nicht jeder einzelne ihr glauben würde.

Berüchtigt waren sie gewesen.

Eine Liebe bis zum Tod, hatten Einige einmal gesagt.

Und zum ersten Mal, als Meredith dort stand, in ihrer Welt, und Lucius in die Augen blickte...als diejenige von den Beiden die Macht hatte, hatte sie auf einmal das unbändige Gefühl, dass sie hier hin gehörte...Dass das hier ihre Welt war.


	6. 6 Der tropfende Kessel

_Hallo! Ich bin's mal wieder...So, hier kommt ein neues Kapitel für Euch. (Hab kleinen Push zum weiterschreiben bekommen, da gestern Der Patriot lief ;) _

_Vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Reviews. Ich freu mich wie immer sehr, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, ob es euch gefällt._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_-Morgaine_

6. Später Besuch

Ihr Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel war groß. Groß und dunkel. Severus hatte es für sie reserviert falls die Verhandlung länger andauern sollte. Die Nacht hatte Einzug gehalten aber sie war nicht müde. Sie dachte über das seltsame Gefühl nach, das sie hatte, als sie dort im Gerichtssaal stand.

Dieses Begehren wieder zurück zukommen.

Fudge war schlussendlich nichts anderes übrig geblieben als Lucius frei zu sprechen , doch sie hatte vermieden Narcissa und ihn noch einmal zu begegnen und war gleich hierher verschwunden.

Ihr Auftrag war nun vorbei.

Sie saß auf dem Bett und sah dem Koffer beim packen zu als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

„Komm rein, Sev. Ich bin grad beim Packen. Gott sei Dank muss ich ni-"

Doch als Meredith aufschaute, sah sie nicht die Gestalt Snapes vor sich...

...Blaugraue Augen strahlten ihr entgegen. Lucius trat ein und musterte das Zimmer. Er trug den gleichen Anzug, den er schon im Gerichtssaal getragen hatte. Ein Naserümpfen verriet Meredith, dass es ihm das Zimmer ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„Eine üblere Kaschemme hättest du dir wohl nicht aussuchen können, was?" Seine Worte schnitten wie Messer kalt durch den Raum.

Merri verdrehte die Augen, verkreuzte die Arme und versuchte, ihn so relaxed und unbeteiligt wie möglich anzusehen. „Immer noch besser als eine Zelle in Askaban" sagte sie mit der gleichen Kälte in ihrer Stimme.

Lucius sah sie an und hob abwehrend die Arme in die Höhe. „Hey, hey. Warum denn gleich so feindselig?"

Als sie ihm darauf nur einen stechenden Blick zuwarf, fuhr Lucius einfach mit der Erkundung dieses Raumes fort.

Während er dies tat, hatte Merri endlich einmal Zeit, ihn sich genauer zu betrachten.

Sie sah, dass die Jahre doch nicht so spurlos an ihm vorrübergegangen waren wie sie noch im Gerichtssaal gedacht hatte.

Vom Nahem betrachtet hatte er doch schon einige Falten mehr und ein Hauch Grau hatte sich in seine blonde Mähne verirrt. Doch der Glanz seiner Augen und der Klang seiner Stimme hatten sich nicht verändert.

Lucius hatte mittlerweile seine Rauminspektion beendet und ließ sich nun in dem Sessel gegenüber Merris derzeitiger Position, dem Bett, nieder.

Sie musste schlucken. Sie konnte ihn riechen, so nah war er ihr.

Dieser Geruch ließ Bilder vor ihrem Inneren Auge entstehen...

Reiß dich zusammen, Mädchen , schall sie sich selbst.

„Wie komme ich zu der Ehre deines Besuches?" sie musste sich zusammennehmen um ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Lucius lehnte sich entspannt zurück und lächelte sie an. Es war diese Art von Lächeln, bei dem man wusste, dass die Freundlichkeit dahinter nur gespielt war.

„Das gleiche könnte ich Dich fragen." Raunte er zurück. „Was hat Dich, nach so vielen Jahren, wieder in unsere Welt verschlagen, Meredith?"

Meredith...Sie hasste es, wie er ihren Namen aussprach!

„Severus sagte mir, dass Du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, also bin ich gekommen, um dir zu helfen." Erwiderte sie sachlich.

Lucius lachte kurz auf. Langsam zog er sich die Lederhandschuhe von den Händen während er weitersprach. „Ach ja? Nach dem letzten Streit den wir hatten, warst du so schnell bereit, meinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen?" Skeptisch blickte er sie an.

Gleichgültig winkte sie ab. „Severus hat mich darum gebeten. Ich war da-, hab ausgesagt- und jetzt bin ich auch schon wieder weg."

Merri erhob sich vom Bett und schloss den mittlerweile fertig gepackten Koffer.

„Und?" hörte sie Lucius hinter sich fragen.

Verwirrt drehte sie sich um. „Und...was?"

Wieder huschte dieses verteufelte Grinsen über sein Gesicht. „Wie war es?"

Sie blickte ihn fragend an. „Lucius, könntest du dich etwas deutlicher ausdrücken? Wie war was?" fragte sie ärgerlich.

Mit einer kurzen Bewegung hatte sich Lucius erhoben und stand ihr nun direkt gegenüber. Die Knopfreihen seines Gehrocks berührten leicht ihre Hand, als sie zu ihm aufblickte, schaffte sie es nur knapp nicht sein Kinn mit ihren Lippen zu berühren.

„Ich meine," hauchte er an ihr Ohr, sodass eine angenehme Gänsehaut ihren Körper überschwemmte, „wie hat es sich angefühlt, wieder hier zu sein?" Langsam trat er einen Schritt zurück und ließ Merri allein mit ihrer plötzlich aufkommenden Begierde ihn zu berühren.

Sie räusperte sich. „Es...es hat sich nicht viel verändert." Sagte sie steif und griff energisch nach ihrem Koffer.

„Weder die Welt...", sie funkelte ihn böse an, „noch die Menschen."

Merri griff nach der Türklinke.

„Du willst schon gehen?" fragte Lucius. Gespielte Traurigkeit durchzog seine Stimme.

Merri atmete kurz durch und drehte sich dann mit einem zuckersüßem Lächeln zu ihm um.

„Ja. Ich habe meine Schuldigkeit gegenüber Severus beglichen, wenn du mich also entschuldigen würdest..."

Sie öffnete die Tür...

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es wirklich Severus war, dem du diesen Dienst erwiesen hast und nicht Teil von Dumbledores Plan, alle, sich noch auf freiem Fuß befindenden Todesser zu überführen?"

schnarrte er ihr kalt hinterher.

Merri fuhr herum. Diesmal war es sie, die dieses kalte Lächeln trug.

„Du hast doch selbst Fudge gegenüber geäußert, dass du den Todessern nicht mehr angehörst, oder? Warum beschäftigt dich diese Frage dann überhaupt?"

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Lucius allein im Zimmer zurück.


End file.
